


Touchy subject

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: Jack was running late. You knew with his line of work, if something happened to him… He might not come home again. It was a fear of yours, but you understood. So every time he stepped through the threshold you held him close and always told him how much you love him. You havent really talked to him about it and you arent sure to help. You just want him to know that are with him no matter what. And maybe you could continue trying to persuade him to stay at home with you for a few days.





	Touchy subject

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second story of my domestic one shots. Again please enjoy and give me constructive criticism 
> 
> Thanks guys!

You stared at the clock on the wall, counting the ticks. Maybe you should set the table again. No, it was perfect the way it was. Or maybe you should leave the food out, just in case he thinks you didn’t prepare anything. No, the food would get cold. It is safer in the pot on the stove. Jack can figure it out.

You wrung your hands together.

Why were you nervous? He was only attending a late meeting with Gabriel and Ana for the next missions. There was nothing to worry about, right? It’s not like he was in Numbani for 4 months, or like the time he was in direct line of fire after his jet crashed off the coast of New Guinea No. He was just at a meeting at the base, close to where the two of you had lived.

You took a deep breath. The clock ticked on.

Hearing tapping on the patio back doors and small gruffs, you realised it was time to bring in Lily, your labrador retriever. She bounded through the kitchen to her bowl and started eating.You sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to watch a movie. With her food gone, your dog moved to sit beside you on the sofa, her head resting in your lap.

“Do you worry about him, Lilly?” The labrador look up at you at the sound of your voice and wagged her tail a few times.

You sighed, “Yeah… I worry too. I don’t want to see him get hurt… or worse. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. They all do. And alot of people want to hurt them…”

You pet her, and she waddled over your lap and flipped over on her back wanting tummy rubs and smiled up at you tongue lolling to the side. You gave her a smile.

“You’re right. He is capable of handling himself,” you started to pet her fiercely.

“Like we are capable of handling ourselves. We should still- I mean… I should still talk to him about it however. He wouldn’t want me to worry. But- not tonight because we discussed wanting to relax with you!”

Babying the dog was therapeutic; she happily received her scratches and affection and your mind was at ease for the remainder of the movie. By the time jack got home it was close to midnight. He had taken his strike commander gear off and donned a compression shirt and black fatigues. The dog and you had fallen asleep together on the couch. Jack gave a faint smile at the site before heading into the kitchen and putting the food in containers in the refrigerator.

He could see you worked hard at making dinner for the night, (you were a much better cook than him) your work abandoned by the door. He wondered if you waited to eat for him. It made him frown. He didn’t want you to starve because of him. But when he saw the plate in the sink, he figured you ate.

Jack decided to make a plate for himself, the champagne chicken still warm in the pot and rice steaming from the stove.

He reluctantly got broccoli from the crock pot as well. He hated eating vegetables, but knew you made them specifically for him because he could be a giant baby from time to time.

When he sat down at the table, the dog chose to get up at that moment and waddle over to Jack.

“Hey girl,” He quietly cooed at the dog, patting her on the head.

“Looks like you two waited for me.” Jack absentmindedly pet the dog, looking over at your sleeping form on the couch.

“I know you two are concerned about me. Hell, I worry about me. But I will always try my best to be here. Because I love you~”

Lily happily wagged her tail faster and excitedly jumped around. You stirred from the couch, grumbling and Jack gave the dog a sit command petting her. He glance back at you to see if you were still sleep. Quickly, jack gave her two broccoli heads from his dinner.He will eat the other two indefinitely, just to appease the mini version of you in his head. He finished he moved to place the empty plate within the sink.

Jack figured he would have time to do the dishes tomorrow morning after his run and slip back into bed with you. So he left the dish in the sink and decided to carry you to your room.

He noticed you had moved in your sleep, laying curled up on your side gently snoring.

He couldn’t help but smile, kissing you on the forehead and lifting causing you to stir from slumber.

“Hey, peanut.”

“Wha- Jack! Your home!” Your sleepy proclamation caused him to chuckle. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I’m so glad your home. The dog and I had a talk-” You mumbled, rambling about your conversation with the dog and how much you both miss him and wanted to support him and not worry him.

He was baffled by how much you revealed when tired or drunk. As cute as it may seem it was also scary as hell. You loudly shouted he was a “beefcake blondie” one night at an outing. Every chance gabriel gets, he embarrasses Jack with the unlikely nickname.

“- And I…. I want you to stay home… with me and Lily. Just for a couple days. It sounds so selfish but you know how I took some time off to be at home and-”

He kissed you and shushed you pushing his for head to yours.

“Its okay, (Y/N). I took the next few days off anyway, Gabriel, Ana and Reinhardt can handle it. We all agreed I needed to spend time off with you.” Gently he placed you on to the bed and turned on the lamp.

“You did?” You sat up, yawning halfway watching him change into pajamas.

“Yeah. I knew how you really wanted me to be with you during your time off. You are my whole world.” He laid down on the other side of the bed, pulling you with him, limbs tangling as he caressed your cheek tenderly.

“Thank you so much, Jack.”

“And… as for the risk of death-” He started unaware of how the conversation would go. You truly didnt want to think of it now and while you two were off. So, you interjected.

“I know. I can’t demand that you not get hurt and we- we cant change that if you do die. But I’m always going to be by your side Jack. I want you to know that.” He gave a sad smile, his gaze thoughtful.

“And I will always try my hardest to be with you forever, I love you more than anything else.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

The two of you seemed to silently agree that the mood needed to change. Neither of you wanted to go to sleep with such heavy thoughts on your mind.

Suddenly you lean back, studying his baby blue eyes. His eyebrows rose with curiosity.

“Did you eat? And if so, did you eat some broccoli? And you didn’t feed it all to the dog this time?” Your stare pierced him to the very fiber of his soul.

“Yes, mom.” He dramatized,

“Though I did give a some to Lily…”

With narrowed eyes, you playfully glared at him.

“Honest to God, peanut! Boy scouts honor. I ate some broccoli. I’ll eat all of it tomorrow front of you if it will ease your worry. Without giving any to Lily.” Jack sounded innocent enough, despite the cheeky grin, so you let it slide.

“Close enough, boy scout.” You kissed him again, “And speaking her, we really have to stop talking to Lily about our problems.”

“Yeah but she is such a good listener.”

With that Jack leaned over turned off the light and snuggled in for the night.


End file.
